Many physically challenged individuals have limited muscle tone in the shoulder and neck area or have limited nerve control of the muscles in the shoulder and neck area such that the person's head droops to the front or side. This positioning of the head creates discomfort, restricting their breathing, their ability to talk and communicate with others, and their ability to observe their surroundings. The inability to control head movement can increase the emotional impact of their disability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,968, discloses one means for providing head support to such individuals. The patent discloses a complex system utilizing a helmet, a collar, chin support straps and elastic tethers. Rotational movement of the head is gained by rotating against an elastic tether.
Head straps and various braces have been used to maintain an individual's head in an upright position. However, the braces are usually very restrictive, permitting little head movement. Additionally, support systems that hold the chin in an upward position can prevent or restrict the person from eating or speaking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,232 discloses an improved head alignment devise for holding the head in a generally vertical position without restricting movement of the chin and without restricting all voluntary movement of the individual's head. A head support strap or head band is positioned to extend around the individual's forehead. One end of the head band is connected to strings which extend around two spaced pulleys on a bar mounted behind the person's head to the other end of the strap. The length of the string is adjusted so that the head band gently holds the head against or close to a headrest. The pulleys allow the person to rotate his or her head, while the head band holds the head in a generally upright position against the headrest.
In prior art head support systems which include a head band, careful adjustment is required for the head band each time it is attached to support a head. If the head band is too loose so that tension may be released, for example, if the individual pushes against the resilient headrest, the head band may slip down over the eyes, the nose or the chin of the user. If the head band is too tight, the individual will be uncomfortable.